1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a beverage filling assembly for filling a container with fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage filling machines are known in the art for filling a container with fluid. One type of beverage filling machine utilizes grease to lubricate between moving components. This type of beverage filling machine typically includes a cam assembly having a housing and a cam rotatably disposed within the housing. A liner is disposed about a portion of the cam between the housing and the cam. The cam defines a plurality of channels and a grease fitting screw is connected to the cam and cooperates with the channels. For example, grease is inserted through the grease fitting screw and into the channels of the cam such that grease is injected between the cam and the housing for reducing frictional wear therebetween. However, utilizing grease increases the potential for contaminating fluid during the filling process of the beverage filling machine.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a beverage filling assembly and cam apparatus which eliminates the need for utilizing grease between a cam housing and a cam member.